Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Fourth
About This Camp Welcome to the fourth installment of the Bad Drawingz Iz Us series. The first three, Bad Drawingz iz Us, Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwel and Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Squeakquel were hosted by the camp's founder, Sprinklemist. This season, however, I will host (And my sidekick) and Sprinklemist's approval. This camp is for anyone who wants to fool around with art, or doesn't have enough confidence to join an art camp. I ask that you don't make your pictures to ugly (or too good for that matter). Each week or two, there will be a challenge. These challenges will continue until we have a winner. Host and Sidekick *Reddude (Host) *Kenzen11 (Sidekick) Sign Ups Ben-uh Ben! Koops MTDM Zach-Mrodd(Weee This time I am using Paint * Shivvers*) Sunsummer7 1st Time!And Im gonna win! Sprink - Red said I could join. Muaha! Lets see if I can master my own concept... Usitgz Turnertang - 4th times a charm Webly- 3rd time and this time I will post an entry on the first challenge XD Nad331 (Oh, I suppose. It's not like I'll survive the first elimination or anything.) Fanny Christina (Ok I REALLY wanna join) Tcf09 (...ya i got nothin' to say:/) Devon- Maybe this time I'll be bulletproof (:) TDAFan99) Oweguy Dakota (I'm HORRIBLE at art) Sam (Patti Satti) Tdafan123(YAYZ!) Tdi (If it's still open...) Pre-Chat Reddy:*hopes people sign up* XD Sprink: I always wanted to try this at least once. Watch me be out first. XD Reddy: XD sprink Sunsummer7:Im Here!And Im In It To Win It! Red: I guess 16 people in this is enough, right? I hope more ppl sign up :P MTDM: I know I won't win... 'Cause of mah epic drawing skills! >:D XD Sunsummer7:Reddy,What topic will we draw first? Turnertang: I'm ready to win! Ben:I beg to differ sprink I'm sucky too sucky Christina: Bad drawingz iz us.....I LOVE Izzy from TDA! I'm in, not because of that, because if I won, I'll draw pictures for the others. Oweguy: I'm back and I'm gonna try and win this time! Tcf09: I did reallyyyy good last season so i have a great chance of winning this time:) Sprink: Oweguy signed up under the wrong team, I believe... (No offense to Oweguy) Reddy: Yeah, sense it'll be hard to have two hosts Kennys off and I'm in debt to him like an entire cast of pics Now XD Reddy:One more spot left :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Dakota: I GOT IT! Challenge One Reddy:Okay, first, pick a TDCharacter Alejandro – Sierra – Oweguy Owen –Sunsummer7 Gwen – Heather – Usitgz Duncan – Koops LeShawna – Geoff – Tdafan123 Izzy –Christina DJ – Mrodd Lindsay – Tcf09 Bridgette – Webly Trent – Turnertang Eva – Fanny Harold –TDiLanceknox Courtney – TDAFan99 Sadie – Beth – Cody – Tyler – Sprink Katie – Tdi Justin – Dakotacoons Noah – Sam Eva – Ezekiel –Ben, MTDM Now, I want you to (badly) draw them taking the Drop of Shamew, courtesy of TDWT! This challenge is due, I guess July 10th, WHICH IS ALSO THE DATE SIGN UPS CLOSE! XD yeah, around there. Chat One & Pics Reddy: I look forward to them! (as soon as i post teh challenge). Dakota: Is this a camp where if you miss the challenge, you're eliminated automatically? Reddy:generally, yes. But, i will provide mercy for people who have reasons to not submit a pic, and either excuse them from the challenge or extend the due date. :P Dakota: DONE! And I think the due date should be next wednesday, July 6th Ben: I'm gonna be oon vaca after this weekend and be back not next monday but the next I think You'll know if I come back before like maybe on the next thursday I'll be back just to let you know Red: K, so u should make the challenge :P Ben:I leave friday but I might find a Computer there to talk Christina: DONE! I used Paint :P Reddy: Good so far. :) Sunsummer7:Mine will most likely be entered around tonight. Tcf09: Theres mine:) Usitgz: I'm almost done, and as soon as I get access to a computer I'll upload it. MTDM: Just saying... Red let me do Zeke. :) Sprink: Yay, I'm green. My first actual entry. :D I tried something unique... Kenzen:SIDEKICK IN THE HOUSE Red: there's like four different shades of green on that chart XD Ben:I'm Blue Oh yeah! I think I did well this time Usitgz: Here be mine. Turnertang: Here's mine. Oweguy: Here's mine Sprink: XD at Tcf09's and Usitgz's especially. XD Reddy: yay! Lots of people submitted! :D XD IK my fave :P Webly: Mine sucks! I cannot draw TDI characters but I did spend a lot of time on it. Next time please put up a due date because I wasn't sure when it was due. BUT HERE'S MY PIC Red: i did put a due date. Webly: XDDDD, me stupid Fanny: Eva took me for forever so this better be good enough. Reddy said mooh which is meh, and good. Dakota: It's really annoying when we're waiting for one person. *cough* Tcf09 *cough* Reddy: Tcf09 has an entry. Sprink: So everyone has an entry? I can't wait for the reviews and next challenge. :D Reddy: Nad said hiscomputer wasn't working so he wouldn't have an entry. Tdafan is on vacation, so I'll probably judge tomorrow since I can't wait up for two ppl who get back who knows when. :\ Sprinkle: Oh. I thought there were only sixteen contestants. Don't rush on my account. XD Sunsummer7:I read you comment on the pic.I AM A HE! Reddy: I completley blanked. I know very well you are a he, and u may now inflict the cone of shame on me. (I do not lurk the cone of shame D:) Reddy: You guys have til June 6th, since we have most of the entries. Tdi: Is it ok if I join? I already have mine XD Reddy: Sure, just put it up right now and stuffz. Ill judge but no elimination cuz of the jumpy due date and understandable no pic reasons bye nad and Tdafan. :P Tdafan: Made it! :P Sprink: New challenge, soon? :D reddy:Yep as soon as I post my reviews and stuff. kenny'll post his after mine, but ill still announce whose out. Though it has to be obvious by now... File:Geoffisfallingandfallingandfalling.PNG|Tdafan's entry File:BDIUmtdm.png|MTDM (he told me to upload this. --Reddy) File:Bad_drawingz_iz_us_4_Pic_1.png|TDAFan99 entry 1 File:DJ.png|Mrodd's File:Falling....png|Tcf09s pic File:Justindos.jpg|thumb|Justin - Dakota File:Zeke_on_drop_of_shame_eh.PNG|thumb|326px|Ben's File:Izzy-_Drop_of_Shame.png|thumb|Christina's pic. File:Tylerbdiufallfail.PNG|Sprink's entry File:Bad Heather.PNG|Usitgz's entry File:Trent_Plane.png|Trent by Turnertang File:Bad_Sierra_drawing.png|Sierra jumps out of the plane. (Oweguy's entry) File:Evabdiu4.png|Fanny's. File:Bridgette_falling_off_plane.png|Webly's Horrible Entry File:Sunsummer7.jpg|Sunsummer7's File:Thefourth.png|Patti Satti's File:Bad_Duncan_Drawing.jpg|Bad Duncan Diving (Koops' entry) Katie eliminated.jpg|Katie gets eliminated :'( By Tdi Reddy's Reviews *'Tdafan: '''It has its bad qualities, I’m guessing the jet is above him and why is there a squirrel randomly there? XD It’s ok for this camp. *'MTDM:' This is an ok entry, a bit on the too bad side. Ezekiel needs to be identifiable, because without knowing who you picked, I would’nt have known who it was. Overall, okayish. *'TDAFan99:' I’d like to see a background, but that’s just a minor problem. It’s almost a tad too bad, but it’s good enough for you to be safe. *'Mrodd: Perfect for this camp, in my opinion. *'''Tcf09: I absolutely love this! XD It’s only, it’s a smidge on the good side so, yeah. *'Dakota:' Another perfect entry for this camp! Great work. *'Ben:' This has its bad qualities, but it could be a few notches better, okay but a bit on the bad side, but it’s good enough to get you through. *'Christina:' You completely captured Izzy’s personality; she would be smiling about jumping off a plane! XD Overall, perfect… for this camp. *'Sprinklemist:' Hmmmm, I’ve been thinking of irony how I was being judged by you a while ago XD. Tyler’s expression is funny, and I love how you labeled stuff. My only suggestion is for you to try uglifying it more, XD. *'Usitgz:' It’s good. I love what heather says, XD. Overall, good entry. *'Turnertang:' I think it’s good for this camp. Overall, good. Short review… XD. *'Oweguy: '''LOL! I love this pic, perfect for this camp! XD *'Fanny:' The Eva looks really canon…. Like what I said earlier this week, mooh. *'Webly:' It’s a few notches on the ugly side…. :\ But it’s good enough to get you through to the next round. *'Sunsummer7:' Owen got skinny….. and tall…. XD It’s good for this camp, keep up the good work. *'Patti Satti:' Hmmmm, IDK if Noah would be smiling about falling from a plane…. But good entry overall. *'Koops:' It has it’s bad qualities, you capture Dincan’s personality, but….. why is the plane the same color as the sky? O_0 *'Tdi:' This is great, for this camp. Good job. Kenny's Reviews *'Tdafan:Its bad, could be a bit nicer from my standpoint but its goodly bad. *'''MTDM: This is bad, too bad for me.... *'TDAFan99: ''''Backround? Goodly Bad. *'Mrodd: '''Perfect. *'Tcf09:' A bit badder please*big kitty eyes appear on his face*. *'Dakota:' IDK, Badly Good. *'Ben:' Its bad, could be a bit nicer from my standpoint but its bad. *'Christina:' Izzy looks epic. Perfect. (Doing an Izzy pic make me like it XD) *'Sprinklemist:' In Soviet Bad Drawingz Iz Us Student Judge you, XD. Good. Yes Tylers but needed a label. It good. maybe a bit badder... *'Usitgz:' Its bad, could be a bit nicer from my standpoint but its goodly bad. *'Turnertang:' I think it’s good for this camp. *'Oweguy: My fav this week, great job. It fits this camp. *'''Fanny: Too Good...... *'Webly:' Too Bad....... *'Sunsummer7:' IDK A bit on the ugly side. *'Patti Satti:' Good Bad, :) *'Koops:' Eh, IDk. Good Bad I guess. *'Tdi:' This is good, keep it up. Elimination Choice Reddy: Me and Kenny agreed that It is only fair to eliminate Nad for not having an entry. I know your computewr wasnt working, so thanks for trying. Dakota: New challenge??? Reddy: Im thinking of one ;) Dakota: How long??? Challenge Two Reddy: This one is a fave of mine from season three, or so. You must draw a coupl with any characters from the series (badly!!). But, the catch is that it cant be a canon couple! :D I'm going to draw a pic too :P this is due... *thinks* July 13th i guess :P Dakota: Is it over? The due date is today. Chat Two & Pics Reddy: Get to work :D Sprink: Here's my Sadie and Alejandro. <3 reddy:O.O I play Sadie in a roleplay and she's obsessed with Alejandro XD\ Ben:Red June 13 has already happened Ben: RED can it be with an animal or something *has to unussual ideas* Dakota: Here's my Heather and Alejandro. Christina: Done! And I like Fanny's picture from the other challenge. Turnertang: Here's my horrible picture sorry its kind of big! Oweguy: I'm finished! Koops: I'm blind! I just saw the non-canon couple rule! DANG IT!!!!! Tdafan: Here's mine! Sprink: XD Chris and Chef aren't canon Koops: They aren't? Whatever, consider the other a bonus picture. :P Tcf09: Theres mine:)... and i'm going to be gone on a cruise from tomorrow until the 25th so i can't do any drawings until then (i'm can still come on on my phone i just can't do any drawing challenges...) Sprink: No they aren't Koops. A relationship speculated at with no actual statement of it existing doesn't count as canon. Christina: Wait, Koops had 2'' entries? Reddy:he made a bonus. Christina: Hm, makes sense. :) Turnertang: Challenge is over today! Oweguy: Reviews? bdfu2.jpg|Dakota's DJPsycho.PNG|Sprink's AlXTing Ting.PNG|AWWWW animals rawr Courtney and Noah.jpg|Tdi's entry Bad drawingz iz us 4 Pic 2 7610.png|Bad drawingz iz us The fourth Entry 2 TDAFan99 HeatherxDJ.jpg|Christina's entry (Got this idea from a Fanpop pic) Bad_Chris_Chef.jpg|Koops' ChrisXChef Entry (1st Entry) Bad_LeShawnaXNoah_Drawing.jpg|Koops' LeShawnaXNoah Entry (2nd Entry) File:Zeke_and_Sierra.png|Oweguy's entry Owen_Lindsay_2.png|Turnertang's Entry: Owen and Lindsay Nerd-toughgirllove.png|Tdafan's O.O.png|Tcf09s Entry Baddrawz2.png|Patti Satti's Entry Mtdmbdiu.png|MTDM's (he told me to --Red) Sadie+Alejandro.PNG|Sprink's Bonus Bridgette + Chef.PNG|Webly's Entry (Bridgette + Chef)(I'm sorry I forgot about the challenge and then I had to do it last minute, again SUPER SORRY) Reddy's Reviews I appologize for extreme lateness. I was busy. But here are the reviews.... *'Dakota': Um…… I advise not using canon pics (as they are well polished and good) in this camp. Overall, it looks a bit too good, and the canon pics don’t help either. *'Sprinklemist': O_O it’s another one of those O_O lol etc. pics from you. I proclaim you safe though, as it has its bad elements. *'Ben': No offense, but it looks like, between bad bad and meh. Your safe though, as others didn’t submit An entry. *'Tdi': Perfect, for this camp. *'TDAFan99': You need to step it up. Its ok though, since some people didn’t submit pics *'Christina': I like the way you approached this challenge. Good for this game. *'Koops': Both your entries were good for this camp. PS: ChrisxChef isn’t a canon couple :P. *'Oweguy': xD! I love your entry! :D You have an awesome chance at this game.  *'Turnertang': Again, great for this game.  *'Tdafan': Opposites attract <3 xD *'Tcf09': I love the bubble above tem. xD Great for dis camp. *'Patti Satti': I love that it looks like it was drawn by a four year old*. *'MTDM': I can only say this: lol! *'Webly': I was late with reviews, so I wont maind you for being late. Its kinda meh. :\ * = The host can not be responsible or held legally for the offense to any four year old out there. xD Elimination Choice Reddy: Okay, everyone but Dakota, Sprinklemist, Ben, Tdi, TDAFan99, Christina, Koops, Oweguy, Turnertang, Tdafan, Tcf09, Patti Satti, MTDM, and Webly are eliminated! But, not Fanny because he had family over (he told me). Sorry to everyone else, thanks for competing. Challenge Three Reddy: Ill just get to tradition early. Draw your (favorite or not) character from the fanfiction wiki! This challenge is due... July 30th. Thats 13 days. get to work. xD Chat Three & Pics Christina: Yay! I'm one of those who weren't eliminated! Reddy: good luck. :) Webly: At first I read the thing and I thought I was eliminated XD Christina: Wait Red does it have to be from one of our own stories? 'Cause I have one called "Total Drama Phineas and Ferb." red: It can be from ''any story. :P Koops: Would I be eliminated if I drew Tyrant? XD Sprink: Here's something a tad different. I took samples of felt (found on a website), cut pieces out of them and pasted them together to make Dave from Total Drama College, all using Paint. Heh heh. Oweguy: Since I already did Kendall bad in BDIU2 I decided to do Stevie. I hope you like it. :) Sprink: I like it. :D Thanks for making Stevie. He looks awesome like that. XD Red: good so far. *wonders why he made the due date July 30th* crud. we'll be on challenge 5 when i have to go back to dreaded school D: xD TDAFan99: Isabella from Total Drama Beach Tdi: Lacey is more awesome than Audrey, which I thought was hard to beat! Turnertang: Here's my entry! Tdafan123: Mine won't be up until this weekend. Christina: It's Saturday. Koops: Mine's up! I drew Fuega from TDAmazon! Tdafan: Here's Melvin from Total Drama Havoc. Christina: It's July 30. Is it over yet? MTDM: The only ones I edit draw badly, I can upload myself. >.> MtdmBdiu4.PNG|MTDM, Bad Anders from TDW! I dedicate it to Sprink, :) Melvinbad.png|Melvin from TDHavoc, by Tdafan123 :) Bad_Stevie.png|Bad Stevie (Oweguy's entry) Feltdave.PNG|Sprink's Entry - Felt Dave Sabrina TDBI.jpg|Christina's entry- Bad Sabrina Laceybaaaaad.jpg|Lacey! (Tdi's Entry) Bad_Herman.png|Turnertang's Entry: Bad Herman Bad drawingz iz us 4 Pic 3 with hands lol.png|Isabella (3rd eliminated from Total Drama Beach) TDAFan99 Entry 3 bad fiona.PNG|Webly's Bad Entry (Fiona from TD:BI) Bad_Fuega_Drawing.jpg|Fuega from Total Drama Amazon Katrina.png|Katrina by Tcf09 Reddy's Reviews *'MTDM' – This was almost too bad, sorry. But I like his face XD. *'Tdafan '– xDDD Perfect for this camp. :) *'Oweguy' – I love his dot eyes, and him in general. :D *'Sprink' – Fun with felt!!! xD This is in between, so good. :) *'Christina' – I need it to be more identifiable. Not really like Sabrina to me, sorry. *'Tdi '– Awesome! Lacey FTW! I love it for this camp. 8) *'Turnertang '– Looks a lot like Link, but that’s understandable for Herman. Good job. J *'TDAFan99' – Almost too bad, but some others didn’t submit entries so your safe. *'Webly' – It doesn’t look much like Bozo to me, sorry. But your safe. *'Koops' – Doesn’t look much like Fuega to me. But, youre still safe. *'Tcf09' – This is almost really good. But youre safe by a needle. Elimination Choice Reddy: It has to be Ben, Dakota, and Sam. Thanks for competing guys. Bye. Challenge Four Reddy: This time, I want you to draw your least favorite TDCharacter as your fave! Due date to be set later. Chat Four & Pics (Ben: I know I was elimanated but I have something to say I just fiished my picture I wsd going to upload it quickeer but my sister had to get on the comouter.) Reddy: Tdi, Im guessing urs if Owen acting as Izzy? Sprink: Hehe... SOrry... ANyway, Reddy? Webly did Fiona not Bozo. XD Reddy: Oooohhhhh Fail. Sorry Webly but same review just replace Bozo with Fiona xD Tdi: Oh gosh, I fail! XD Uploaded the wrong pic! I'll get the challenge pic Koops: Did mine! I apologize for its smallness, but I think it's still visible. Christina: Here's my entry. Christina: Hey Koops, your entry is the exact opposite of mine! Oweguy: So do we make our least favorite character look like our favorite or favorite look like least favorite? I'm confused. Reddy: You make ur least fave as ur fave. :P Tcf09: Theres mine... Oweguy: Finished mine. Oweguy: Reddy should really decide on a due date. Sprink: Agreed. Reddy: Okay. Ill go ahead and judge in two days, but since I want to give Turnertang a chance, he'll be safe. so, for those without an entry, you have TWO days. Webly: Okay, I'll have mine up tomorrow! Turnertang: I can my picture up tomorrow if thats okay. MTDM: I accidentely made mine too bad, due to rushing. :( Christina: It's August 16; is it over yet? Reddu: @Turnertang; no need for u to make a pic. @all; Ill get judging done soon. Christina: I'll wait. MTDM: I'm definately eliminated. D': Christina: If you are, I'll quit. Wait, did I just say that? EvaCourtMTDMBDIU.PNG|Eva as Courtney, MTDM Why.PNG|Owen as Heather by Sprink Owen_iz_stupid2.jpg|By Tdi Bad_Sadie_as_Heather_Pic.jpg|Sadie as Heather, By Koops Eva_as_Bridge.png|Webly's Entry Bad_drawingz_iz_us_4_Pic_4.png|TDAFan99 Entry 4 Gwen as Lindsay Courteva.png|...scary:/ (Eva as Courtney Tcf09s pic) Heather as Sadie.png|Christina's entry Justin_as_Owen.png|thumb|Justin as Owen (by Oweguy) CourtneydressedasTrent.png|Courtney as Trent. Broken Paintbrush Ceremony Reddy:Different way to judging! I’ll give out the coveted broken paintbrushes to those who are safe from elimination on Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Fourth! First brush goes to Tdi! Your pic was acceptionally epic, and great for this camp! The second paintbrush goes to Tdafan, also great, but it looks a bit good. Third paintbrush goes out to… Tcf09! Well done (for this camp)! Oh, I forgot to give Turnertang his automatically given paintbrush! *tosses to Turnertang* Seven contestants left, only six paintbrushes! Fourth goes out to Sprinklemist, I love the squiggly lines! Oweguy, great job, and Christina! Koops, MTDM, Webly, and TDAFan99; only three paintbrushes remain. *tosses one to Koops and Webly*. Okay, Devon, and MTDM; the final paintbrush goes to… MTDM! Congrats! Devon, I am sorry, but you have been eliminated. Thanks for competing. You must now take the Badly Drawm Harold away. Christina: Good thing I'm safe......:) Turnertang: I'll start posting pictures again. Badly Drawn harold: *flys from the sky, picks up Devon, and flies away* Challenge Five Reddy: For this challenge, I would like you all to badly draw your user-self winning this competition! I'm looking for creativeness (and of course, bad-ness) in this. Good luck! Chat Five & Pics Reddy: Bring it on! >:D Tdafan: Ta-Da! :P (on my bro's account :P) MTDM: Does 'user-self' mean a pic of you? I don't have one... Reddy: Well, i guess bye user-self I mean imagine what you would like in, say, TWE. :P MTDM: IK, I don't have one. :| Reddy: Well then.... Just draw some random guy winning and say thats u xD Tdi: Hi Oweguy: Here's mine. And just if you don't know the colored lines in the pic are streamers. Sprink: This made me laugh until I cried. XD Hopefully it isn't too disturbing. Turnertang: Mine will be up later today. Reddude: XD sprink xD Koops: Finished my picture of me being my semi-egomaniacal self. XD Sprink: Thanks, Reddy. It doesn't seem like I traumatized anyone. I went against me better judgment with this one. XD Turnertang: My picture is up! MTDM: XD Sprink! Well, here's a guy winning, cause I don't have a pic. And Red, ignore the nice card. I just felt like doing that. :P Oh, and every bad artist doesn't knows that the sky goes everywhere on top besides the grass, and they don't know the sun is supposed to go in the sky. XD reddy: the official due date is this Saturday! Christina: Oh no! I'll never have mine up by then! :'( Christina: There's no doubt I'm out. Reddy: *sigh* due date is Sunday. If you dont have it by then, I'll have eliminate u. :( Kenzen:Reddy, Can i do the ceremony and post challenge 6 please Reddy: Sure, just tell me who you plan to eliminate. (G2G, we'll discuss tmrw.) Christina: O.O Reddy: Kenzen, i'll be the one to judge, since I want to get it done. xD sorry. TdafanbittersweetBDIUchamp.png|Tdafan's Win.jpg|I have got to read the challenge directions more carefully XD Sprinkwins.PNG|Sprink's Creepy Entry Oweguy_wins.png|Oweguy's entry Bad_Koops_Winning_Drawing.jpg|Koops' Egotistical Entry GuyWinBDIU4.PNG|Well, here's a guy winning, cause I don't have a pic. MTDM Turnertang_winning_Bad_Drawingz.png|Turnertang winning ................png|yay:) finally im done... and now... im going to bedXD (Tcf09's entry) Broken Paintbrush Ceremony Reddy: Welcome back to the second ever Broken Paintbrush Ceremony, final ten. It’s probably pretty obvious who’s eliminated *glances to the two with no pics*. But, I’m still gonna hand out paintbrushes anyway! The first paintbrush goes to… Koops! Egotistcal and perfect for this camp. Tdafan is next, XD at the tomatoes! Then Owe, epic pic, and Turnertang! Six brushes left! Tdi, and… Sprink. Sprink, your pic was….. uhm, odd. xD Four people left but only four paintbrushes! The next one goes to… Tcf09! Our bottem three are Webly, Christina, and MTDM; the second-to-last brush goes to MTDM! Well, well, well. What do we have here. Christina, Webly; you both failed to submit a pic. The final paintbrush goes to… (suspense) (more suspense) (not yet!)………. Weird Al! Weird Al: Yay! Reddy: actually your eliminated to! Next challenge soon. Badly Drawn Harold: *Picks up webly, Christina, and Weird Al* Weird Al: D: Tdafan:*waves to them* Man, I'm gonna miss Weird Al most of all. :( Challenge Six: Double Eliminations + Redemption Reddy: This challenge has a twist that I'm trying out. Okay, so everyone who has competed in this season, eliminated or not, may submit a pic. The challenge is to badly draw a random cartoon/anime/whatever character of your choice (i know, not realted to Total Drama xD). Me (and Kenzen, if I can contact him) will decide which two players who havent been eliminated will leave. We will also decide ONE loser to return. This challenge is do next sunday, so you have a week people. This is a ONE TIME ONLY twist. So, yeah, um, go... Chat Six and Pics Reddy: Go... *nods xD* Webly: Will do! Sprink: I figure you don't the anime, but the character I made is from my favorite anime called Aria (Aria: The Animation, Aria: The Natural, and Aria: The Origination are the names of the seasons. The Natural is my favorite of the three.) I provided a pic of the real President Aria as a reference. Kenzen:it was my turn to judge the ceremony :(*pouts* Reddy: You get it this time, and you also get to post the next challenge. I think I'll host next season by myself, cuz iyts hard to have a cohost xD Sprink: Don't I know it. Though I was a very good cohost for TDAuthor2. 8D Oweguy: This was the first person I could think off. Flapjack from The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. I think I made him ugly enough. Sprink: I'm guessing that they know what flapjack looks like. X Reddy: Speaking of TDAuthor... I'm so nervous! I'm in TDAuthor5 final four! :P\ Turnertang: My picture will be up later today. Turnertang: Here's my picture! Reddy: challenge officially due sunday! (Geez, no eliminated contestants are doing the challenge... xD Webly: Yes! I'm so turning one in! Tdafan: At first I made a picture that was taking more than 3 days to make perfect. So, here's Ferb instead! :P Reddy: Webly officially wins redemption, and is safe from elimination. Tdafan: Webly's back! :D *huggles* Oweguy: Isn't today the due date? Webly: Yay! I'm back! I just hope I can stay in for another week! XD Bad_president_aria.PNG|Sprink's bad President Aria File:Bad_Flapjack.png|Bad Flapjack (Oweguy's entry) lame sj.jpg|Sailor Jupiter by Tdi :P File:Bad_Kirby_Drawing.jpg|Koops' Bad Kirby pikachu!.png|PIKACHU!!! (Tcf09's pic) Picccy!!!!.png|MTDMs Ugly_Phineas.png|Ugly Phineas by Turnertang Ferbishbad.PNG|By Tdafan :P Webly's_Bad_Spongebob.png|By Webly :) (Hope I can come back!) Broken Paintbrush Ceremony Reddy: *as the final nine file in* Webly is obviously immune. *taps foot impatiently* Kenzen will be giving out pasintbrushes, sending two of you to the badly drawn harold, and post the next challenge..... as soon as he gets here... Reddy: KENZEN! HURRY UJP BY 5:00 PM EST OR I DO TEH CEREMONEH D: Reddy: Im probableh gonna post ceremony soon... Kenneh? Im not gonna have a cohost next season sorreh DX Reddy: Sorry Kenny, but the show must go on... Webly gets a paintbrush for winning loser redemption!The first paint brush for a contestant goes to Tdi, great job dude! Then Owe, and… Koops! *looks at the five who are paintbrush-less* Hmm, next paintbrush goes to… Tdafan. Turnertang! Tcf09, Sprink, MTDM; this is the final paintbrush. It goes to… Ugh! I have no clue! Sprink and Tcf09’s looks too good and MTDM’s looks too bad! D: What to do, what to do… Hmmm…. Well, this is bad drawingz, so, this final paintbrusah goes to… MTDM. I’m sorry Sprink and Tcf09, but you have been eliminated. Any final words from you two? :( Reddy: Sorry Kenny. But I have to relieve you of cohost cuz its hard. X_X Badly Drawn Harold: *takes Sprink and Tcf09* Reddy: This week was a very tough decision. *sigh* Challenge Seven Reddy: This weeks challenge is too draw any canon TDCouple at a fitting scene. For example, Duncan and Courtney in court, Geoff and Bridgette at a beach party, ect. this is due this coming saturday. :P go. Chat Seven & Pics Reddy: Final 7 needa bring it! Tdi: Poor Sprink, lost at his own game D: Reddy: That elimination was one of the hardest. :( Sprink: Aw. I didn't think mine looked too good. :( (you did look at the pic on the left, right? XD) Tcf09, on the other hand I couldn't tell which one was the actual pic and which one wasn't. XD Oh, well. Webly: On Sprink's defense, I wanted MTDM to go instead of him. MTDM: Hey, thanks. T_T Webly: Sorriez, XD Reddy: Sorry sprink, as I said that was a tough decision and one that could have come off unfair. :( I was honestly torn between you and MTDM sprink... D: But hey, I plan season 5 ^^ Oweguy: Poor Sprink. And Reddy? Would a good example be Owen and Izzy at a resturant? Reddy: Yes. :P MTDM: Is a good example Beth and Brady at the dentist? XD If yes, I'll try to do that! Oweguy: Finished mine! Reddy: Yes MTDM. Please hurry everyone! XD Turnertang: Mine will be up sometime today or tomorrow. Tdafan: This took forever! I won't be surprised if I'm eliminated, though. Webly: Aw...darn! Two people have already submitted a Lindsay and Tyler pic! MTDM: Done, just can't upload. It's BethxBrady at the dentist, and the teal stuff in the garbage are the wires from Beth's braces. (NOTE: This happened before TDA! XD) Reddy: Webly and Turnertang have to submit there entries! That will make my job funner (iz that a wurd? xD) muahahaha!!!! Tdi: According to my 7th grade English teacher... she saw "Funner" In da dictionary Reddy: Oook. Webly: :( I can't submit my pic until tomorrow! I'm so sorry and I hope you understand. It's due to me having fun while forgetting about my fil. I'm sorry and I'll get it up tomorrow. Turnertang: Done! Sorry it's a little late. I've been busy this week. Reddy: hurry by 3 PM EST Webly. ;) Webly: My picture is really bad and I'm pretty sure I'm going to be eliminated but... Lindsay and Tyler.jpg|Lindsay and tyler XD By Tdi File:Owen_and_Izzy_at_Mcdonalds.png|Owen and Izzy at mcdonalds (How does she fit all the food in her mouth like that?) (Oweguy's Entry) File: TylerandLindsaybadmall.png|Tdafan's :P File:I-eyh.png|MTDM's :P File:Crappy_Heathandro_Pic.jpg|Koops' Really Bad HeatherXAlejandro Pic File:Geoff_Brigette_Ugly.png|Turnertang's File:Lindsay_Tyler_=_STUPIDITY_FTL.png|Webly's Pic Broken Paintbrush Ceremony Reddy: Welcome to the ceremony final seven! I’ll get down to business. First paintbrush goes to Owe! Then Tdi, and… Koops. Turnertang, and Tdafan. MTDM and Webly; this is the final paintbrush. And it goes to… Webly! You had a good run MTDM, but your pics landed you in the bottom a few times… :( I hope to see you next season though. Challenge Eight Reddy: your challenge... draw Ezekiel (badly) hiding anywhere on the Total Drama Jumbo Jet! This is do next saturday. GO! 8D Chat Eight & Pics Oweguy: Here's mine. Tdi: Can't wait to see more pics lol Red: The other 4 needs pics or next week is the finale. XD Oweguy: If no one else does enter an entry than it will be me vs Tdi. Oweguy: *sees Tdafan123 and Turnertang's drawings* Oop. Not anymore. Although if no one else enters by saturday it could be the final four. Oweguy: *sees Koops' drawing* Ah forget it. Webly: Nu! I just found there was a challenge today so I might be eliminated. bad zekiel.jpg|Bye Mr. Tdi! :D File:Bad_Zeke_hiding.png|Can you find Zeke? (Oweguy's entry) Ezekielbadhide.PNG|By Tdafan123 Ezekiel_Hiding_Ugly_2.png|Ezekiel hiding under the bench by Turnertang File:Bad_Hiding_Zeke.jpg|Koops' Bad Ezekiel Picture File:Zeke_hiding.png|Webly's Pic Broken Paintbrush Ceremony Reddy: Welcome blah blah blah *is stressed for time*. This is a very tough decision. Owe, Koops; you’re safe. Turnertang! Okay, Tdafan, Webly, Tdi; you both had some bad entries, no offense. Okay, I have no way of deciding, so… *wheels the wheel of elimination that has a picture of Webly, Tdafan, Tdi, and a slot with all three of their faces* And the person taking the Badly Drawn Harold out is…… *wheel breaks and spins out of control*. Um….. *slowly pushes all three out of the studio* bye… *closes door like nothing happened* *someone shoves them back in* What? Man: We own the land out side of your studio! Reddy: Fine, no elimination then. -_-‘ *to the three* consider yourselves lucky! Tdafan:*manhugs the other contestants* WOOT! Tdi: Hmm, i thought I would be out... YAY!!! Challenge Nine Reddy: I want you to do any of the challenges from the past in ANY BDIU camp. The first, second, third, or fourth! Please say which camp its from, and which challenge. due saturday! And, two people will be eliminated. GO! Chat Nine & Pics Oweguy: Here's my entry. I found this challenge fun. It was the make a character as an object. Turnertang: My picture will probably be up tomorrow or friday. Lindsay as Gaga.jpg|Lindsay has gone Gaga! By Tdi (From Bad Drawingz iz Us: The Seqwel Challenge 7) File:Bad_Sierra_pizza_box.png|Sierra as her pizza box by Oweguy(Bad Drawingz Iz Us: The Sekwal) LindsayorangeBethapple.PNG|Lindsay as an orange and Beth as an apple (By Tdafan, a challenge from BDIU: The Squeakquel) UGLY_BRENT.png|Ugly Grant by Turnertang (Challenge Two of Bad Drawing Iz Us: The Sekewl) Broken Paintbrush Ceremony Reddude: Welcome back final 6. Four paintbrushes. First goes to Tdi, and Owe! Followed up by Tdafan! And last but not least, Turnertang. Congrats you four. *turns to Webly and koops* sorry you two, but not entries gets you nixed. :( Badly Drawn Harold: *takes Koops and Webly away* Challenge Ten Reddy: Okay guys. Draw a character from a fanfic on the fanfic wiki winning a story they are in. This is due saturday. Go! Chat Ten & Pics Reddy: :P Tdafan: So we draw a winner of a fanfic? Tdi: I think you can draw, like, Betty winning Total Drama Amazon... someone who didnt win? Red: sure and yeah Oweguy: So you can draw someone who won or didn't win the story they were in? Red: sure Oweguy: Finished my entry. Lame Lacey and Julio TDAS.jpg|Tdi's Entry..... Lacey winning Total Drama All Stars... with Julio not so pleased......... StanpwnsTDMania.PNG|Stan winning TDMania over Nicole. By tdafan123 File:The_Hobo_wins.png|"The Hobo" wins Total Drama Paradise while Dyl looks surprised (Oweguy's entry) Rina_Boney_Island_Ugly.png|Sabrina wins Boney Island by Turnertang Broken Paintbrush Ceremony Reddy: Welcome back, final four. I have three broken paintbrushes, and the first one go to Owe! I love it for this camp! Twp brushes remain, but three finalists… Next is Tdi, good pic, man. Turnertang, Tdafan; this is the final paintbrush, and it goes to…. Turnetang. I’m truly sorry, Tdafan, but you pic was just a smidget below Turnetangs. Congrats to our final 3! Who will win it all? Wil we owe Owe a victory? Will Tdi win a TDI Camp? Will Turnertang…. Urm…I have no pun for your username sorry XD. Tdi: I won a camp before! D:< TDI's Got Talent oh wait... I don't think you were here......... Reddy: XD Challenge Eleven Reddy: Time for concieditedy! This one's really tough, you have to badly draw ME! That'll be tough because 'm so insanely hot. XDDDD Due saturday. :3 Chat 11 & Pics Tdi: I have confidence issues 0_0 Oweguy: Finished mine! That's what I think you look like Reddy and I hope you like what you're saying! Reddy: cool guys. :3 Oweguy: We just need Turnertangs entry now. *waits and plays go fish with Tdi* Red: Just to let yall know, this ois the finale. ^^ xD Oweguy: So this is the last challenge? No wonder we had to draw you. *continues playing go fish* Red: That and I need a challenge. Fifthquel will begin soon ^-^ Oweguy: If I win can I co-host? --Song Run!-- *'Reddy and Usitgz:' Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be? Is it Tdi, Turnertang, or will you pick Owe-guy? *'Reddy:' There's Tdi, he's an the nice king, And he's been playin' hard! *'Usitgz:' Too bad, for Turnertang and Owe, everybody likes him. He'd have to pay a bodyguard to keep away his lady-fans! *'Reddy and Usitgz:' Who you gonna root for? Who's it gonna be? Is it Tdi, Turnertang, or will you pick Owe-guy? *'Mrdaimion:' (rapping) Ricki-tick-ity, you're gonna hear it from me! The only one winning this is O-we-guy! Pimpin' like a king, sippin' lemonade in the shade! Kickin' it Horrible Art Style, gonna take home the cheddar! We're gonna be all smiles! Shawty! *'Tdafan:' Hey! How come he gets to sing? *'Usitgz:' He doesn't! Blind! *'Mrdaimion:' (rapping) Ricki-ticki-ticki-tody, give it up for my man O-we-guy! M-Daimion's in the house spittin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! *'Tdafan:' Reddy's a Lay stealer! *'Mrdaimion:' (rapping) Ricki-tick, whoa! *'Tdafan:' Lay's a dead girl! *'Mrdaimion:' (rapping) Ricki-tick, oh, no! *'Usitgz:' Cut! Stop the music! --Song End!-- Red: If Oweguy: Uh interesting song. Reddy: Chatango peeps made me. D: xD Usitgz: *shifts eyes* no we didn't... Mrdaimion: You just envy us since YOU never got to sing a song. Tdi: .... i go read a book that gets very intense and you break out into SONG!?!?!?!?!!? Whatevs XD Oweguy: Reddy. We have all the pics now. reddy isn't ready.jpg|Tdi's Reddy! (I'm completly guessing on this one XD) File:Bad_Reddude.png|Oweguy's Reddude! Ugly_Reddy.png|Ugly Reddy by Turnertang Final Broken Paintbrush Ceremony AKA The Winner is... Reddy: I have three paintbrushes. One is bronze, one is silver, the other is gold. I will first announce the bronze recipient. You all competed admirably, but in the end, the bronze goes to… Owe. You did really good, but I think you were just a smidge above the rest this challenge. :( The final two! Tdi and Turnertang! Who will win?! Tdi, you pic was great for this camp, as was Turnertang’s. But, In the ultimate end, the silver trophy goes to… …Turnertang! Congratulations to our winner, Tdi, and the runner-ups, Owe and Turnertang!!!! Final Chat Reddy: Congrats to you all! Eliminated contestants may chat here. ^-^ Webly: Hey Tdi and Turnertang and Oweguy! Congrats for making it THIS far! I've admired all of your guys's work and I'm glad that Tdi won! Oweguy: Congrats Tdi. Red: Should I make Fifth-quel soon? xD Oweguy: Sure but you'll need a sidekick. Red: Sidekicks dont help me much. :S xD Oweguy: I'm thinking of probably competing again or help judge. It's probably the first one. UIsitgz: Awesome job TDI! Oweguy: Good job on the song Usitgz. XD Elimination Chart * = Webly won Loser Redemption and returned to the game, thus being immune from elimination. Category:Finished Category:Art Camps